This invention relates to apparatus for flange joint sealing and, in particular, apparatus for sealing flange joints and annular spaces between flange studs and flange apertures.
The prior art has utilized numerous means to fill the annular space between a flange stud and pipeline flange joint with a suitable sealant to seal the joint and spaces against leaks due to stress on and warpage of the pipeline. Complex fittings and valved arrangements have been used in connection with special hollow or slotted flange studs to distribute and circulate the sealant.
Accordingly, one primary feature of the present invention is to provide an efficient ring or nut means in combination with a slotted flange stud for introducing a sealant to the stud slot and flange joint.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an injection ring or nut in combination with a slotted flange stud that can easily be disposed between a flange face and a lock nut on the slotted flange stud.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide an injection ring or nut that can easily be closed after sealant has been injected.